Reunion Part 1
This is the twelfth episode of the second season of X-Men: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *X-Men **Cyclops **Jean Grey **Beast **Wolverine **Storm **Rogue **Gambit **Jubilee *Magneto *Morph *Ka-Zar (first appearance) *Zabu (first appearance) Antagonists: *Mister Sinister *Nasty Boys **Gorgeous George **Slab **Ruckus **Hairbag *Savage Land Mutates (first appearance) **Sauron **Amphibius **Barbarus **Vertigo **Lupo (first appearance) **Brainchild (first appearance) Plot Professor X and Magneto are climbing up the mountain they were swept off when they first arrived in the Savage Land. They get to the top and are met by the Savage Land Mutates, who easily overcome and knock out the two mutants so they can brought to the Mutates' master. Meanwhile, the X-Men are following a clue left to them by Morph which leads them to a make-shift theatre, where Morph is playing as Dr Jekyll/Mr Hyde, using his powers to transform from one to the other. Mister Sinister is also at the theatre, albeit hidden and the X-Men head backstage after the show is finished to question Morph on the clue that he left them. Morph tries to warn his former team mates about Sinister but then he is knocked unconscious and the Nasty Boys arrive and fight the X-Men. Back in the Savage Land, Ka-Zar and Zabu are running through the jungle, determined to free Shanna the She-Devil, Xavier and Magneto. The pair cause a stampede of dinosaur's which panic the Mutates carrying the two mutants, allowing them to escape. Later, Ka-Zar questions Xavier as to why he brought Magneto back. It is then revealed that Magneto had created the Savage Land Mutates but her left them and now all of the native people have been captured by them. The three agree to work together and Ka-Zar leads them to Sinister's lair. Back at Morph's theatre, the X-Men continue to fight Sinister and his Nasty Boys. Morph, revealing he is back under Sinister's control, knocks out Wolverine and the villains manage to kidnap Jean Grey. Meanwhile, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Xavier and Magneto manage to get inside Sinister's base, only to realise that the Mutates were waiting for them. Ka-Zar and Zabu escape and the two mutants are almost killed when Brainchild orders the guards to stop. Sinister, Nasty Boys and Jean arrive, with Jean being relieved that the Professor is okay. Sinister reveals that the mutants can't access their powers as Sinister has a machine designed to take them away. Sauron brainwashes Xavier into calling the X-Men and leading them into Sinister's trap. The X-Men receive Xavier's message and fly off to the Savage Land. Crew *Writers: Len Wein *Cast: **Catherine Disher: Jean Grey **Chris Potter: Gambit **Alyson Court: Jubilee **Norm Spencer: Cyclops **Cathal J. Dodd: Wolverine **Alison Sealy-Smith: Storm **George Buza: Beast **Lenore Zann: Rogue **Cedric Smith: Professor X **David Hemblen: Magneto **Ron Rubin: Morph **Robert Bockstael: Ka-Zar, Sauron **Christopher Britton: Mister Sinister **Megan Smith: Vertigo **Rod Wilson: Gorgeous George **Dan Hennessey: Ruckus **Peter McCowatt: Amphibius **Unknown: Slab **Unknown: Hairbag **Unknown: Barbarus **Unknown: Lupo **Unknown: Brainchild Notes *Previous Episode: Mojovision *Next Episode: Reunion Part 2 *This episode first aired on February 12th, 1994